The present invention relates to the field of household electric cooking appliances of the toaster type.
The invention concerns more particularly a toaster having a bread supporting carrier, or carriage, which can be disposed or maintained at different elevations in the toasting enclosure, even after completion of the toasting operation.
A known toaster, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,437, is provided with a system for maintaining food products at a warm temperature, in which articles to be toasted remain for a certain time in the toasting enclosure after completion of the toasting operation.
Such toasters are provided with a mechanism for blocking the carrier in a given position and the user can deactivate the blocking action at any moment.
Other known toasters are provided with a supplementary lifting system which permits, through the intermediary of a specific activation of the carriage, a displacement of the carriage toward the bread introduction slot. This permits a better gripping of small slices of bread at the end of toasting, without having to utilize any tools to recover such slices.